


we're only sleeping

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Title: We're only sleepingRating: PGWord Count: 309Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles.A/N: Comments are lovely. Really. I'm being serious here, so don't laugh at me. Because I KNOW you do. I can read minds you know! *grumbles and sits down, a-waiting the flood of comments he is expecting*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Summary contains the header as is on the LJ post.
> 
> Originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008.

''Goodnight,'' Paul said as he lay down.

''Sleep well,'' John shouted from their small shared bathroom, but he didn't think Paul would hear him. He usually fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. 

When he was done freshening himself up, he undressed to his underwear and got into bed. Paul rolled over, murmured something, and then went right back to sleep. John sighed as he looked at the dark mop of hair next to him, huddled up under the blankets. They were forced to sleep in one bed because they still didn't have enough money to book a room for each alone.

It had been quite a while since John had to share a room with Paul though, but he wasn't very happy with it. They were told to write songs and give George and Ringo some much-deserved rest (as if they didn't need it). And if he was honest, John wasn't very happy with this.

As, well... When they were younger, they had been away together a couple of times. He'd taken Paul to Paris, where they had shared a bed, and when they had visited Paul's uncle and aunt so they could play in their pub, they had slept together in the same bed as well, and each time it had felt as awkward as it did now.

John sighed as he turned to lay on his back. They were sleeping in one and the same bed, sharing their blankets, alright, but it wasn't what he wanted. But, how could he possibly tell Paul? He rolled his eyes, and came to the same conclusion he always came to; he couldn't.

So yeah, it would be one of those nights again. He would pretend they were sleeping together, in that other way, in the way lovers would sleep together. Another of those lone, sleepless nights.


End file.
